Jonathan Klaus Dracula
Jonathan Klaus Dracula is current Head of the Dracula Royal Family, and the king of the Dracula Faction, a mixed-gender Vampire faction. He is the great-grandson of the vampire, Count Dracula. Appearance Jonathan is a large, bespectacled man with maroon hair with side-burns, and green eyes. He also has a distinctive under-bite. He wears a white shirt with a red tie under a black waistcoat, as well as black pants with brown dress shoes. Personality Known for his gentlemanly composure, honest to a fault nature and unshakable will, Jonathan typically conducts himself in a calm, polite manner unless suitably angered, in which case he will lash out with a beast-like level of savagery. Powers & Abilities Blood Manipulation: As a member of the House of Dracula, Jonathan can manipulate his own and other people's blood. Jonathan can use the blood the form weapons, armor and creatures, and can also use the blood to replenish his own. Orlok has stated that even for a member of the Dracula clan, Jonathan has extraordinary blood control abilities. Jonathan also has several techniques to go along with the ability. * Kreuzvernichterlanze (クレウベルニクターランツェ, Kureuberunikutārantse) lit. "Cross Annihilator Lance"): Jonathan's main technique. He forms A large blood cross used to crush and/or overpower enemies. * Ewigkeit Gefängnis (エヴィグシュカイトゲフェングニス, Evigushukaito Gefengunisu) lit. "Eternity Prison"): By invoking someones true name, Jonathan can seal them in a small crimson crucifix from which there is no escape. Jonathan first used this technique to imprison the Evil Dragon, Grendel. * Blutwasser (気質ワッサー, Blootwāsser) lit. "Blood Water"): Jonathan forms a small sea made of raw blood, capable of extracting a person's blood if they sink to far into the water. ** Purpur Eismeer (パープルアイス・シー, Pāpuru Aisushī) lit. "Purple Ice Sea"): An evolved form of Blutwasser. Jonathan freezes the blood water of Blutwasser, which instantly kills anyone who is to deep in the water, or to cross areas such as rivers and lakes. Jonathan fist used this technique to kill Cthulhu. Vampire Physiology: Being a Vampire, Jonathan has normal/common abilities of a Vampire. * Immortality: As a pure blooded vampire, Jonathan possesses immortal abilities that allows him not to age. * Blood Consumption: Jonathan can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. The effects can be strengthened due to it being a virgin blood. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jonathan has shown sufficient skills in hand-to-hand combat and was able to take on Cthulhu in a fist fight while being able to help Uther Pendragon take on Howard Philips Lovecraft at the same time. In Volume 13, Jonathan displayed immense strength that is on par with Minotaurus while physically fighting him in hand to hand combat which allows him to generate shockwaves so powerful that it caused the surrounding area of the Pandemonium Stadium to be destroyed. Immense Durability: Magic: Jonathan is said to be an expert in the use of magic. Flight: During the events of Volume 12, Jonathan demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Blutkreuz (血液クロス, Blootkureu): Jonathan's main weapon. A cross-shaped knuckleduster, that allows Jonathan to have a bit more control over his blood manipulation. It has several small needles attached to it, that dig into Jonathan's skin that allows him to draw out blood more easily. Trivia * His appearance and middle name are based off, Klaus Von Reinherz from Blockade Battlefront Kekkai Sensen. ** Two of Jonathan's techniques, Kreuzvernichterlanze and Ewigkeit Gefängnis, are techniques used by Klaus in Kekkai Sensen. * His birthday is August 30th. ** Jonathan shares his birthday with Vlad II or Vlad Dracul, the father of Vlad II also known as Vlad the Impaler, the real life inspiration for Dracula. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Dr Drumkit